The Days After: Weddings, an amourshipping fanfic
by rainbowsandbutterflies888
Summary: Set 10 years after The Days After: Reunions. Amourshipping fluff. Ash is going to marry Serena! What could possibly go wrong? Everything, apparently. How will our favorite couple jump over these hurdles-and keep their love intact? Rated T because I'm paranoid. ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. What Starts with I

**A/N: Hey all! I decided that there are going to be multiple segments in The Days After saga. Just so you all know, Ash will be the Kanto champion and Serena is an actress.**

 **This fanfic will be particularly fluffy, as you can tell by the title.**

 **Oh boy. I hope I can do this.**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

Serena sat back in her chair, exhaustion spreading on her face. It was Friday, 3:00 P.M. and Serena's voice was already almost on the verge of becoming hoarse. Sipping her honey lemon tea, she let out a breath as she tried to soothe her aching throat. Putting her head down, she couldn't stop her eyelids from drooping. It had been a busy day, after all, what with first shooting a scene in the morning, then the animation team accidentally deleting the track...it was a lot. Serena was tired. Finally, Serena let go of her willpower and slumped forwards slightly.

 _Perhaps I should just rest my eyes..._

Delphox, noticing the phone ringing, went off to get her secretary, who always seemed to know what to do.

"Boss, wake up! Serena? Miss Yvonne?"

Cara groaned. _Why didn't she just take my advice and go to bed just a tiny bit earlier? Plus, I told her that those extra shootings weren't needed...How do I get my boss to wake up?_ She thought for a moment, before brightening. She whispered it to her Flareon and Serena's Delphox, who both laughed and nodded.

"...Mrs. Ketchum?"

 _That_ got her up, alright. Serena shot up, a line of drool faintly tracing her chin. "Huh? W-wha?"

Cara grinned and leaned over, placing down the phone. "Phone for you."

Serena shook off her residual exhaustion and picked up the phone. "Thanks, Cara. Um...would it be okay if you...didn't tell anyone?" Cara nodded, a small smile on her face. "Absolutely, cousin-in-law," she said, making Serena blush and urge the giggling woman and the laughing Pokemon out of the room.

After her secretary left the room, Serena picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

Ash stood up from the couch. Being Champion, he was able to make a good amount of money from the publicity and merchandise he received. Still, it was nice to take a break from all of the paperwork, as Serena, being an actress, was often not around until late at night. Usually, that detail irked him, but not today. For once, he was actually grateful that his girlfriend wasn't home all the time. Besides, it gave him lots of time to train with Pikachu and Greninja.

Speaking of money, Ash was lucky both trainer's jobs paid well, otherwise he would have had an enormous dent in his pocket. After all...

Well. There was a time and place for everything. First, though, he had to call Serena. Otherwise there would be a very small flaw in his very intricate plan. Picking up the phone, he beckoned Pikachu out to the backyard, where all of Ash's Pokemon were playing and training.

Dialing Serena's number, he waited for an excruciatingly long time before someone picked up. "Hello?" he greeted.

"Hi, this is Cara Trumate, and I'm Serena Yvonne's assistant. Currently, Serena is-wait, is this Ash?" Ash couldn't help laughing a bit at how serious his cousin was being. "Hey Cara, can I talk to Serena?" "Hey Ash!...Sure thing. Lemme just get her. She's kinda...well, okay, since this is you, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you knew." Ash was now beginning to worry a bit. "Why? What do you mean?"

"...She fell asleep."

Ash nearly doubled over, he was laughing so hard. "Oh Arceus, really? Send me a picture!" he said, wiping a stray tear off his face. "Will do," Cara said, amusement laced into her voice. There was a silence for a bit, before she returned. "Done," she said proudly. Ash grinned. "Thanks. Now can you wake her up?" There was a silence for a bit, but Ash swore he heard Cara say, "Mrs. Ketchum." Suddenly the phone returned to life. "Hello?" Ash wasn't mistaken, it was Serena. "Hey, sleeping beauty."

Ash could practically see Serena's madly blushing face as she hurriedly admitted to falling asleep, all the while stuttering and panicking. "Didn't I say no working more than your capability?" he said, partially teasing. "O-oh! Um...I don't remember, sorry..." Ash chuckled at how disoriented his girlfriend sounded. "Well then, since you seem to work so much, how about a dinner date? Just you and me. Besides, Greninja hasn't seen Delphox in a while..."

Ash could hear her hesitation. "...Well, there has to be, like, twenty more shoots, and it's already 3:00..." "Please? It's not like it's that much anyways. You know it's Friday! Come on, take a break!" It was true. While Serena's job was quite busy, Fridays were usually the lightest load of the week.

Serena laughed. "Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no?"

Ash couldn't help pumping his fist. _Yes!_

"Alright, hun, see you at 7:00 then. At the Bistro, right?"

The line went silent for a second, before Serena, voice a pitch higher, whispered, "...Hun?" Ash's eyes widened. "U-uh, I'm sorry! I just...I dunno, it just kinda fell out! I promise not to do it again if-" Giggles suddenly erupted from the phone. "Oh, Ash," Serena said, her hand placed over her heart. "I don't mind, really. It just shocked me a little. Besides..." she said, blushing faintly. "...I liked it."

Both parties on opposite ends flushed bright red. "O-okay, then. See you later...hun." Ash spoke tentatively.

"Love you, bye!"

"Love you too. See you."

Ash sighed as he slumped back on the couch. Pikachu scurried in, his face showing concern.

"Oh, it's nothing, buddy. Besides," he said, jumping off the couch.

"I have a date to get to."

* * *

 **A/N: YAAAAAY! CUUUUTE! This is gonna be probably my favorite fanfic so far, based on how well this is going.**

 **See you all later! What's so special about this date? (wink wink hint hint)**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


	2. And Ends in Do

**A/N: Well, I'm glad everyone's liked the story so far (hopefully). I don't honestly know the details, but I think I've got a good picture** **of what this chapter is going to be like. (HA! I'm starting to plan stuff, hehe) This chapter will be primarily in Serena's point of view, to not spoil the surprise. :) This took a long time anyways...**

 **To shadic4566: Thank you so much for reminding me! Don't worry, it's marked as "complete" now.**

 **Reviews always appreciated!**

 **Well, onto the story!**

* * *

Serena couldn't help wondering what Ash had planned for her. The shootings ran so late that she had only managed to speed home and drop off her Pokemon. Then, donning a floppy hat and dark-rimmed sunglasses, she had quickly walked to the other side of town where the Bistro was located. Upon reaching the restaurant, she carefully took off the two articles and stepped inside.

"Serena Yvonne?" The waiter didn't seem at all surprised to see her. She nodded. "Yes...?"

"Come this way, please." The waiter led her to the back of the restaurant, where there was a balcony suite for VIPs only. Shocked, she saw Ash was waiting, grinning as he stared out into the ocean. Hearing the sudden movement, he snapped back to attention and, spotting Serena, waved cheerfully.

 _How long has he been planning this for me?_

Pulling the chair out, Serena sat down on the cushioned seat, sighing contentedly as she leaned back. A comfortable silence settled between the two. However, soon Serena grew skeptical of Ash's uncharacteristic silence.

"...I'm assuming that there's something you want to tell me?"

Cracking a smile at his girlfriend's accuracy, Ash grinned. "You got me there. But that can wait-" His stomach interrupted him and emitted a low, long growl.

Both partners laughed. "Okay, well, first comes food."

* * *

After finishing their dinner (which, Serena had to admit, was quite delicious), Serena reached into her bag and was about to pull out her wallet when Ash leaned over and pecked her on the lips. Startled, she nearly dropped her bag. "W-what was that for?" she stuttered. "Geez, I'm trying to get my wallet here!"

Ash grinned and snatched the check. "Uh-uh," he said, waggling his finger. " _You_ are going to stay here while I pay this."

Serena reached for it. "But-"

Ash silenced her with another chaste, quick kiss. "No buts," he grinned. "I'm paying."

Serena was too flushed and surprised to speak. Ash took this opportunity to quickly slide cash into the checkbook, before hurriedly passing it to the waiter. Serena was waiting, her face contorted in mock anger. Ash couldn't help his heart beating a tiny bit faster as he stared at her for a second. She just looked _so_ cute when she did that...

Okay, this was supposed to be the cue for when he started spouting sappy things to try and build up confidence for The Big Question, but one look at her and any confidence he may have acquired for the past three weeks went right down the drain. Serena tilted her head. "What?" Instantly, his heart beat wildly and he...did absolutely nothing.

 _Wow._

After staring for a few more minutes, he pulled her up and, slightly more stiffly, he noticed, walked her back home. The conversations they had were stiff and awkward, and Ash mentally slapped himself.

 _Idiot! IDIOT! This was not supposed to happen!_

And when they reached home, the first thing Ash did (while not in Serena's vicinity) was hit his head on the wall. Multiple times.

* * *

Serena was...disappointed. And with good reason, too.

The way he had looked at her...it was almost like he was going to pop _the_ question, when suddenly his face seemed to...deflate? Serena had questioned this with a nice "What?" He stared at her for a few more seconds before stiffly pulling her up, the tension apparent. And then he...walked her home. No kiss, no hug, he barely touched her hand, their conversations were a complete failure and... ugh, sometimes she just wanted to slap the boy silly.

 _Honestly Serena! Did you_ really _think he was going to be ready to ask that?_

Well, yes! Wasn't he supposed to be the reckless one?

 _Didn't he care more about her?_

She bit her lip, before standing up from her position on the couch, where she had been contemplating.

 _I need some privacy..._

Picking herself up, she heard some muffled yells emitting from the bathroom. Normally Serena wasn't one to spy on her boyfriend, but well...he did just brush her off like that, and who wouldn't be a little miffed at that? Arriving at the conclusion, she pressed her ear to the door.

"Aagh! Stupid Ash! You were gonna propose right there and then! Why'd you just do that?"

 _Wait a second. Oh my Arceus, was he-_

Serena nearly squealed before running into her bedroom and screaming into her pillow.

* * *

Ash walked quietly up to the bathroom, making sure he avoided contact with his sullen girlfriend. He loved her and all, but... _man,_ she could be scary sometimes...

Speaking of Serena, _why didn't you propose?_

 _Hey! I was flustered, she looked amazing, what was I supposed to do?_

"Aagh! Stupid Ash! You were gonna propose right there and then! Why'd you just do that?"

Not even noticing how loud his rants were becoming (or the fact he was speaking out loud), he continued on, yelling at the mirror. "Seriously! I mean, come on! All you had to say was _Will you marry me Serena_ , or _Serena, you're an awesome person, can I just spend the rest of my life with you?_ Anything is better than what you just did!"

The door creaked open, but Ash didn't bear it any notice. "Arceus," he groaned, putting the velvet box on his hand, "All you had to do was say _will. You. Marry. Me._ Four words, and you couldn't even say it. Will you marry me. Simple. I-"

Serena's voice finally reached her throat, and it slipped out.

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and stuff! I'm sorry this took so long, but I'm planning to start another story and...this got kinda pushed aside.**

 **Ah, well, it's here now!**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


End file.
